


Cookies and Firewhiskey

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Cookies, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Harry and Draco both decide to sneak into the kitchen for a late night snack after having a few too many firewhiskeys.





	Cookies and Firewhiskey

It was a dark night in the castle, the flickering lights barely illuminating the halls and the moon wasn’t helping much with it either. A breeze flying through the open windows sent a chill through the two boys stumbling along the corridor, mad that Hermione took away the rest of their firewhiskey claiming they had to “go to sleep for tomorrow’s test.”

On their way to their dorms, however, they had the “spectacular” idea that they needed something to eat. Instead of doing the normal thing and just going down to the kitchen like a regular person, they thought it would be a blast to sneak in themselves. They continued to their dorms and emerged moments later in a new outfit perfect for sneaking. 

One, a tall blond wearing an all-black outfit which almost matched his grey eyes. The other was in similar clothing, with dark brown, untidy hair sticking out from under his black beanie. 

“Potter,” the blond hissed, leaning against the wall.

“Wha’?” the other one replied, a little too loud. He carefully placed down each food trying to make the least possible amount of sound. However, this was ineffective as it sent loud thumps down the corridor. 

“Heyy… I have an idea!” He tried to make his index finger point to his brain, but missed, nearly poking himself in the eye, making his eyebrow ruffled up. “We can get a-a dragon… then fly it into the kitchen, get the food, and get out before anyone notices we’re there!”

“Brilliant!” Harry thought for a second, figuring out what they would need for the plan. “W-wait,” he chuckled to himself, “But won’t they notice a dragon?” Harry’s face glowed from a sudden idea, “We can get a BABY dragon! They’ll neeever notice that!”

Draco started to get eager, before realizing, “But Potter… we can’t really fit on a baby dragon, they’re like… small.”

Defeated, they decided on the plan to just sneak in quietly, sadly without a dragon. 

Approaching the kitchen door, it was oddly surprised they haven’t been found by a professor yet. However, most of the teachers tended to not bother the 8th years as much, as long as they weren’t being a distraction. 

“S-should we knock?”

“It’s rude not to, Potter, ya should know that by now.” Harry reached for the door, preparing his fist before a hand stopped him a few inches away. “Wait, if we knock then they’ll know we’re ‘ere.”

Harry’s face lit up with excitement, “Then we need a disguise!”

“Perfect!”

With a flick of Harry’s wand, two mustaches that looked like the kind you would find at some muggle store for 50 cents came flying through the window into his hand. Harry grabbed the blond one that looked like something from a cowboy movie, while Draco grabbed the darker, French-like one. 

Both placing them on lopsided, they knocked on the large door. Not realizing that it was too soft for anyone to hear inside, they let themselves in when no one opened the door. 

“Psst, Malfoy, we’re in.” All of the house elves in unison turned to look at the two boys standing in the doorway before realizing they weren’t a threat and continued to prepare breakfast. 

“Wow, we’re like reallly good at this.”

Harry nodded in agreement, before rubbing his hungry belly. “Sooo, wha’ are ya hungry for?” He asked, placing his elbow on the nearest counter with any space. 

Draco thought for a moment, figuring out what his belly wants to consume. “How ‘bout.” His eyes scanned the kitchen for an idea. “Cookies.”

“Great, I could really eat shome cookies right now.” With that, one of the house elves closest to him set off towards the back to find a few cookies they had baked earlier that day.

With their target in mind, they started to open every jar in the immediate area, in search of the delicious snack. 

“Potter! Is this a cookie.” Draco held up a spoon, with a few deliberate holes in it. 

Harry inched closer, staring at the item as close as possible, “I-I don’t think that’s a cookie.”

“Now that ya say that, it looks more like a fork.” Harry nodded in agreement, not noticing the house elf slip a new jar onto the table. 

Draco reached for the new jar, not questioning why it appeared out of thin air, and a smile formed across in face in seconds. “Potter! I found it!”

“Found wha’?”

“The cookies, idiot!”

“Shhhh, we don’t wanna let the other people know.” Harry leaned in closer to his ear, his breath fogging up his glasses. “They probably wanna steal it.”

“I have another idea!” Draco looked around suspiciously before pulling the cookie jar to his chest and holding it tight before hiccuping and continuing, “Follow meee.”

They ran out of the kitchen, occasionally doing a few summersaults in order to not be seen, before closing the door slowly, peaking through to make sure no one was following. 

Draco raced down the hallways the sound of his feet echoing throughout the halls, not stopping until he reached a blank wall. Harry came up behind him, panting, “W-wha’s this place.”

Draco leaned against the wall, hitting a block on the bottom with his foot. “It’s a place I made last year.” He ducked under the wall as it was still opening, hitting his head in the process before beckoning Harry to follow. 

Following him in, Harry also hit his head on the same place with a loud thump, then finding a place on the small green carpet tossed on the floor. Draco already found a spot and started to munch on the sugar cookies. Harry reached into the jar and collected two cookies for himself, holding one in his hand while he stuffed the other in his mouth for a moment while getting comfortable. 

It was a small room, without any light except for a small glowing light Draco made float in the top of the room. The yellow light casts a warm shadow over the stone walls. In the middle was only a small green carpet, barely big enough for the two of them, and a few piles of old books randomly along the walls. 

They ate in quiet, taking in the amazingness of the sugar for a moment until Draco pushed the jar to Harry and leaned not-so-gracefully against the wall.

“Heeey um-Harry.”

Shocked by his actual name he turned faster than usual, jumbling his head to a second, only to see a slightly blushed man.

Draco made a small chuckle before continuing, “Iloveyou.” He said, his words flowing out of his mouth so fast he didn’t even fully process what he said. 

“Wha’ was that?” asked Harry, still not sure what he even said. 

The blond breathed in and out slowly before continuing, “I. Love. You.” He replied as slow as possible. 

Stunned, Harry pushed himself back to lean on the wall, almost knocking over a stack of books behind him. He looked up to see Draco with a cookie stuffed in his mouth. “D-draco, I lev-ah, lerv-no,” he stumbled on his words, trying to make the seemingly easy word sound right, “I loove you too.”

The Slytherin’s face lit up with the words. “C’mon over ‘ere for a second.”

Harry slid along the wall until he right next to him, with two more cookies for the two of them. Immediately after he gave Draco another cookie, he held it with his teeth and his head fell softly onto Harry’s shoulders. 

After the cookie disappeared from his mouth, he started to hear soft snoring near his ear. Smiling, he called it a night, and fell asleep on his head, messing up the blond hair even more than it was before. 

Merlin, he definitely wasn’t going to regret this tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! This is my first story with anyone being drunk, so I hope it's kinda accurate. <3


End file.
